darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Bandosian ambusher
Bandosian ambushers are followers of Bandos, associated with The Bird And the Beast. There are two types. The first type appears at Bandos-controlled sites that have a spider hole built on them. They appear whenever an Armadylean caravan stops there, and attack any bodyguards that are still alive. The second type can appear anywhere within the world event PvP area that an Armadyl-aligned player is found, and will attack them. Other Armadylean players may attack them and attract their attention. The third kind of ambushers are those that take place in skirmishes, using melee or ranged weapons to fight armadylean battle-mages, bodyguards and ambushers. Their maximum health would be lowered according to the player's level upon being attacked. Their combat stats also seems to be adjusted to the weapon the player is wielding, meaning they would deal little damage if the player is unarmed. Players can encounter up to three ambushers a day. Ambushers generate adrenaline as they fight, and can use abilities. Typically, the first thing they do is attempt to stun their target with Backhand, then either use Punish to deal extra damage if they succeed, or Smash to disable prayers if they fail, or if the target breaks free. When a player is attacked by a Bandosian ambusher, the following message is seen in their chat box: Drops Trivia *Bandosian ambushers and their Armadylean counterparts use dual wielded weapons, but the game treats them as if they are using a two-handed weapon, meaning they can use two-handed abilities such as Quake, Hurricane and Meteor Strike. However, they cannot use dual-wielded abilities. This also applies to the Wilderness Warbands bandits, and it also applied to certain enemies from the first World Event, The Battle of Lumbridge. **It is a common misconception that they can use Decimate in addition to the two-handed abilities they use, but this is not true - their auto-attack animation actually uses the animation for Decimate. **The threshold abilities they use also seem to generate adrenaline rather than deplete it, in a similar manner to the way that threshold abilities worked in the early stages of the Evolution of Combat beta. *On release, Bandosian ambushers could spawn anywhere an Armadyl-aligned player could be found, except for banks, instances, Daemonheim, and the Wilderness, and they would also not appear to players watching cutscenes, or those who were in combat or under half health. **This caused a glitch that enabled them to appear in many closed areas, and there are reports of appearances in the TzHaar Fight Cave, Cosmic Altar, the exit room from Dungeoneering, Sinkholes, in the puzzles during Within the Light, the God Wars Dungeon, minigames like Duel Arena (both in the middle of a fight, while the players weren't fighting, and inside the challenging lobby), Stealing Creation and Fish Flingers lobbies, and even in ones where the player would not be able to fight back, such as Tears of Guthix. This has been fixed so that they will only spawn within the PvP areas of the world event.